The Season of the Witch
by krissyg927
Summary: This is part two of "You Belong to Me" you don't necessarily have to read that one first, but it might help to know why Remy and Mac are holding such insane grudges. As always ALL the warnings for Mac apply, it's not a love story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: There's some music in this that is gonna seem weird, but this is the stuff I listened to for inspiration. For example "Somebody That I Used to Know", obviously this is not a love story, yet I think if either of them heard that song they would think of the other.

So bear with me please, love you.

Thank you as always to my bestie and wonderful beta Magenta's Nightmare. I adore you my friend. More than I can ever say or put into words. Also many thanks to the people who read and comment on this madness. or anything I write. But especially these stories. I'm proud of them. I love you !

I want to hold you tight, soft breath beating heart  
as I whisper in your ear, I wanna fucking tear you apart.

Tear You Apart- by She Wants Revenge

I see a bad moon arising.

Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival

Must be the Season of the Witch.

Season of the Witch by Donovan

Men Are More Ready To Repay an Injury Than A Benefit, Because Gratitude Is A Burden And Revenge A Pleasure. ~Tacitus~

May

Remy stared at the broken phone on the floor and then at her sister, she wouldn't cry, not over him. He would drink her tears if he could and she wouldn't give him any, not one. She didn't want to scare Jenny, but then again, she should be scared, Jenny should. It was a mistake not telling and now they weren't safe. She had allowed herself a false sense of security, thinking she had killed him. Of course, he lived, the bad guy always did.

Remy should have known better, in every horror movie the killer never went down easily. How could she have been so stupid? The ice pick had left superficial wounds at best, she should have known. At the time it saved her life though, and she had been so grateful that the second wind had come over her when it did. Or she wouldn't be here at all to protect her sister, and that's what she intended to do.

He mentioned Jenny specifically and that had sent ice through her veins, she froze for a minute and then she was running out of the kitchen; were the doors all locked, the windows?

"Remy what's wrong, who was that?" Jenny exclaimed, but her older sister was already running past her towards the front door at the end of the hall in a frenzy, to Remy the door was so far away. She saw it as down a long hallway and her feet felt like they were in quicksand, she was in a panic.

Jenny chased her to the door where Remy was already locking and dead bolting it with shaking hands, she hadn't seen Remy like this in a long time; since that night she came home. Sometimes she could hear her sister moaning and crying in her sleep and had assumed it was over what Billy had done. They had all seen the beating she had taken, she was in the hospital for two days because of it, dehydrated and broken. But panic like this, Jenny had never seen that in her older sister, not ever.

"Remy, stop, whats' wrong with you?" Whatever it was it was bad.

Remy ignored her and headed for the back door, and repeated the process, locking up, then made her rounds to the windows, making sure they were secure too. Moving the curtains aside she peered out into the darkness, there was nothing there, but yet she felt his presence. She could feel him next to her, behind her, and chills ran down her arms and over her neck as if he'd just kissed her there.

She shook it off and turned to Jenny.

"Does Dad still have his shotguns?" Remy asked, heading towards their father's study.

"Remy, what's going on?"

"Jenny, there's something we need to talk about, get his shotgun and the shells." She looked out the kitchen window again, nothing, but he was coming, she knew it.

He wouldn't have called if he wasn't, this was her warning shot.

"Ok, ok," She ran to their father's office as her sister asked and returned with his gun and shells.

"You have to listen very carefully to me. The tattoo I have on my leg, there's a reason I got it and I should have told..." Remy began, with the gun between her legs, she loaded it and sat down on the couch with Jenny. It was time to tell her everything, or as much as she needed to know to appreciate the danger they were both in. He had mentioned Jenny specifically; a veiled threat and that struck a fear in Remy's heart unlike any she had ever felt.

Even when she was his prisoner, this fear was worse.

/

May-August

*****But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know****

In Utah, just like Remy suspected he was planning, as he always had been, it was what he did, who he was. Finding out her new phone number had been easier than he thought and her address too. The internet was a beautiful thing and no one was anonymous there, or safe. People thought by changing names, they could hide, and maybe some did, but she could never hide from him, he wouldn't allow it.

Mac would always look for her. She belonged to him until he decided otherwise, but it would never be her choice.

Once he had her old phone, he hacked into her social media accounts before she deleted them. It had been hard not to call her right away after he recovered from the ten stab wounds she gave him. He was missing his spleen thanks to her, not that he cared, he didn't even know what the spleen did. But it was the point, she had stabbed him, more than once.

She almost got him in the heart with that ice pick, and because she had gotten him in the soul because of who she was, Mac had wanted to call her immediately, but he waited.

He did his research first, found out everything about her that he didn't already know, made his plan and then called her. Now he was planning some more for when she came back because she was coming back for round two.

Mac wasn't done with her yet, they would never be done.

Remy was the only woman that ever got away from him, and he was still so puzzled as to how she had tricked him. That wasn't going to happen again, not this time. What he had planned she wouldn't get away from, not ever. He seriously thought about getting a bulletproof vest though, cause he was going to need it with a woman like her.

She wanted him dead, had told him more than once, and every time he thought about it he got hard. He wanted her right now, but bode his time, he could be patient when he needed to be; she would come back soon, willingly too, more or less.

/

******Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know.****

Remy had been working out some since she had returned months ago with the yoga, but she stepped it up with running and weights now. She was on guard, and she was getting ready because surely he was coming one day. He said, "Be seeing you" and she knew he meant it.

She slipped the earbuds into her ears as she stepped onto the treadmill, like every day. Gotye was singing about somebody that he used to know, and as she ran she was thinking of somebody too.

Her thoughts were filled with him these days, good, bad or indifferent, they had to be. He would like that, she knew and she knew he was thinking of her, it had become some sort of twisted mutual obsession now.

She only ran with earbuds in at the gym, if she was running outside, or if Jenny was, they couldn't wear earbuds and had to have someone else with them, safety in numbers, but it was no consolation; Remy had explained why to her sister, shown her the scars from where he had cut her.

Remy ran five miles every day now, either outside or on the treadmill, and after that, she would hit the weight room. Every day without fail, it helped blow off the stress she was feeling but also it was making her stronger, she took up kickboxing, and so did Jenny.

Two nights a week they sparred in the pool at the YMCA, he had tried to drown her after all. People would sit and watch the two crazy girls in the shallow end of the pool fighting each other every Tuesday and Friday.

*****You want a part of me, well I'm not selling cheap.****

She spent hours on the internet, looking for him, for traces of his crimes in Utah. It was all petty shit, theft, burglary, possession with intent, manufacturing, nothing that would have sent him to jail. She couldn't get that lucky. What did disturb her was that there were no sexual charges against him, she knew he had attacked women before, he'd told her as much. So either they didn't press charges because of fear or they were dead.

Dead was most likely, and she had almost been one of them.

On her own, she had found out his last name and address, but not much else. She needed someone more versed on the internet for this. Maybe the darknet, Luke, he could do it.

She searched other things too, in case he came calling, when because it was when; things she felt like she had to know about now, as distasteful as they might be. She wanted revenge, no matter how wrong that was.

This was her life now and it wouldn't be over until she killed him or he killed her, that was the way it had to be now; she knew that too. Somehow he knew it too, she could feel it in her bones, feel him deep in her bones, and the desire, to kill.

In her group therapy on Sunday's, she had a friend named Luke, and he was a little more than a friend, but she hadn't felt ready yet for a physical relationship. It was understood that one day, they would be together when the time was right. She could love him, she knew she could. One day she would kiss him when she was ready, she did let him touch her and hold her hand sometimes, they were making progress and he was sweet.

He thought she was worth the wait and he knew she had a lot of baggage, he didn't care, he'd wait as long as she said he had to.

Luke, the patient one, was an IT guy and former military, and he would do anything she wanted, get her anything she wanted and although she hated to take advantage of his feelings for her, she had to do what she had to do now.

"You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over."

There was only so much she could find out and she wanted to know exactly where he was, at all times; she had to know. It was a dark, dark obsession now. The phone he had called her from was out of service, she had found that out right away; that was the problem, he was smart. Mac was a lot smarter than he let people think, she had seen that side of him. She had to be ready for whatever he threw her way, and it would be a lot, she knew that.


	2. Chapter 2

Posting this at the crack of dawn cause I have a twelve-hour shift today, but I'm trying to keep to my every day posting schedule. If there are any typo's or it's sketchy please forgive me, I'm tired LOL. Also, I'm having a formatting glitch here that I can't seem to fix, sorry about that.  
Thank you to everyone who reads and lets me know what they think, I so appreciate it. xxx

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I've had many enemies over the years. If there's one thing I've learned, it's never engage in a fight you're sure to lose. On the other hand, never let anyone who has insulted you get away with it. Bide your time and strike back when you're in a position of strength—even if you no longer need to strike back."  
―Stieg Larsson, The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo

I am the misery you crave  
And you, you are my faithful enemy.

Scarlet by In This Moment

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

July-August

Every night Remy cued up the music and listened, without earphones and not loud; she missed earphones or playing loud music now, which was a shame, it was "Simple Minds", and it was meant to be loud. She picked up the dumbbells and held them at her hips as she squatted down fifty times, then fifty lunges and fifty push-ups. She did this twice a day, sometimes three.

Then she did arm work, results were showing already and she was pleased when she looked in the lengthwise mirror on her door.

This wasn't about vanity though, it was about survival about becoming strong. She and Jenny were alone in the house, her parents had taken an extended trip with their church group before Mac had even called her. Not that they would have been any protection, Remy was glad they weren't here for this, and she and Jenny each slept with a shotgun next to their beds.

She was no Lisbeth Salander and she knew it, she could be clever sometimes but it was mostly luck that had saved her last time, but Remy had a feeling she would need more than luck this time.

There were anti-stalking laws but they were sketchy at best and all he had done was call her once. The law was on his side at the moment and she was out in the cold, as usual.

****In pictures of living, in bloodshot a vision  
Sweet miracles and strange circumstances  
I see the sun up, the showdown, the cool winds that blow down  
On the big beat that life-long romance is  
You've got a gun in your hand, you're making self-plans  
Stay with me all through the night  
Control yourself,…******

She wasn't tired so she did fifty more pushups and then sit-ups, she was excessive, but so was he; Mac was over the top and so she had to be too.

Daily she scanned the internet, looking for information on him, making lists and plans. She and Luke were going for coffee after group the next day and she wanted to be ready, she had lots of questions. Luke would get her the information she needed, where he was and where he went, and if he had plans to come east.

This time she would not be taken by surprise, this time she would be ready for him. Mac would never sneak up on her again.

***Sanctify yourself set yourself free*****

888888888888888888888888888888888

Luke had dark hair and dark eyes, Remy didn't like men with light hair, or light eyes anymore, and he was tall and thin. When she passed a light-haired man that was Mac's size on the street she sometimes broke out in a cold sweat. In the beginning, it had been hard to control that reaction, but she had learned, she made herself calm down. Someday they would be face to face again and she couldn't lose her cool, or she was dead.

Luke made her feel safe, he was so kind to her, so understanding, as only the broken can be with each other. He understood what she had been through, more or less, according to what she had told him, and he was gentle and sweet with her. Sometimes he put an arm around her and she felt so secure as if nothing could hurt her, but she knew that was a lie.

The group they belonged to was for PTSD and Luke had been in the Marines, in Afghanistan, she knew his history and he knew hers. If not specific details, some of his details were classified, and Remy kept her secrets too; all he knew she was attacked by a stranger while she was on vacation the year before.

That was her story and she was sticking to it. He didn't need to know everything, like for example, the knife stashed in her right Doc Marten Pina boots that she wore all the time. He didn't need to know about that, or that Jenny carried a knife now too.

Luke slid into the seat in front of her at Starbucks the next morning as 311 was piping through the speakers in the walls but he didn't notice that, what he did notice was her hair. It wasn't red anymore, she had dyed it dark, and streaked it with teal, and tipped it in blue. She looked, so different, not bad actually, but harder; he didn't care, he was in love.

*******Beautiful disaster  
Flyin' down the street again  
I tried to keep up  
You wore me out and left me ate up  
Now I wish you all the luck  
You're a butterfly in the wind without a care  
A pretty…train crash to me. *****  
.

"OK, where's the Fire Remy?" He said giving her a sweet smile. She had called him the night before wanting to meet, not that he wasn't happy to see her, he was always happy to see her.

It was time to clue him in, to speak the truth out loud. Luke deserved to know at least some of what she intended to do, to know the danger she felt was coming, and she wanted his help along the way.

"I need you to do something for me. I need all the information you can get on this guy." She slid the slip of paper to him.

"Who is it?"

"It's him." No name needed to be mentioned, Luke would understand who she meant.

"What?" Luke knew who she meant, of course, he didn't know a name, but he didn't need to; what surprised him was why she would want to know, so he asked, " Why?"

"He's coming here."

Luke dipped his donut in his coffee and looked at her puzzled. He didn't want to invalidate her but this was crazy talk. Why would the man who attacked her come here? It made no sense, but he didn't know Mac. He didn't know there was a score to settle and Remy was in the negative right now in this game. She had thrown down with a psychopath and it was his move.

"How do you know," He asked, now getting concerned, although not as much as she was. He just couldn't wrap his head around someone making that kind of effort.

"I just do, it's what he does," She pleaded, "Please just get me the information and a taser, two tasers."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Yes, I am."

Luke nodded, Remy was out of her mind he was sure of it, but she was his beautiful disaster.

888888888888888888888888888888888

October

*****Well there's nothing to lose and there's nothing to prove and I'm dancing with myself****

In the next few weeks Remy got to know Mac more than she ever wanted to, Luke had shown her how and by October she formulated some sort of defense. There was so much information hidden on the internet and if you knew how to look, you could find out every single thing about a person.

Luke had been diligent and found all of his whereabouts in the last year, and the fact that he had come to South Carolina twice since last March, stayed at a hotel not three miles from her house. The police weren't interested in that either, it was a coincidence they said and a free country.

At least Luke believed her now; he didn't want to leave her side either, he had been a combat Marine, he could protect her and her sister. But, he couldn't be with them twenty-four hours a day, he had a civilian job now; so he taught Remy some things that he wasn't supposed to. She was his girl and she would know what she didn't already know about self-defense like a marine did.

Mac had walked the same streets she walked, probably watched her the whole time he had been there and she hadn't known; she would never be safe from him until one of them was dead, and it would come to that she knew.

She and Jenny enrolled in kickboxing classes months ago, and started going three times a week after the phone call; there was no time to waste. Even as she kicked the hard bag in class and practiced balance like the boy in Karate Kid on a balance beam, she knew he could be on his way. By her estimation he was overdue, it had been a year in July.

+++Well if I looked all over the world and there's every type of girl, but your empty eyes seem to pass me by and leave me dancing with myself****

As Remy listened to Billy Idol piped through the speakers at the boxing ring and sparred with the instructor, he was on the move. Mac was already heading east, it was the last week of October, he hadn't seen her up close in fifteen months and he couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok so I gave Mac a bit of a moral code in this chapter. I just think there are some things he would not do. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. It's about to become a rough ride so hang on tight :)

When we come down, o yeah yeah yeah  
We'll be dreaming safe and sound.

Safe and Sound by Rebelution

If you walk away, walk away, walk away, I will follow.

I Will Follow by U2

There was a fight on Halloween, and Remy relented because she knew she was being paranoid. She couldn't keep Jenny under lock and key forever, no matter how necessary that seemed. He was out there waiting to strike, Mac could be nearby and she would never know it. But Jenny was suffering and Remy felt responsible for that.

The fear, always the fear of him that permeated everything now, and it was seeping into Jenny's life too, where it should have never been. But all coherent logic left Remy's mind where he was concerned; she knew that she was on high alert and not thinking clearly. But she felt like she had no choice.

It wasn't even fair, the poor kid went to school, driven there and back by Remy, came home and was under house arrest the rest of the time. She was just sixteen and wanted to live her life, but he had threatened her, in his signature fucked up way.

Remy knew what he was capable of and he was not doing that to her sister, over her dead body and his. If she had to keep her locked up in an ivory tower so be it.

If anything happened to Jenny she would never live through it, she had wasted so much time with Billy that she couldn't get back and suddenly it seemed like life was so short.

Then Halloween came and the concert of a lifetime. Remy had to let her live her life, this wasn't fair, and she knew it.

Still, Remy had taken Halloween much more seriously this year, it had become a production of sorts, a big deal.

Luke was there and low key armed with her to answer the door when the kids came around from the neighborhood for candy and Jenny would be in a crowd of people. They had looked and there had been no action in Utah, but Remy knew he would not fly there this time.

This time he would drive.

Mac wasn't coming to kill her outright, he'd want to take her back to Utah, he would need a car for that, and stuff he couldn't bring on a plane; getting into his brain was easy and terrifying. But she knew his plans involved much more than killing her, first he would want to spend time with her, to be alone with her; to possess her.

"Remy. It's 311, Rebelution, Slightly Stoopid and Matisyahu I can't miss it, please." Jenny pleaded, "Please, please, Josh, Mike, Carl, Miranda, and Kelly are going, I have my knife and taser, I'll be with them, please, please, please."

"You don't let her out of your sight Josh. You hear me!" Remy warned.

"Thank you, thank you," Jenny kissed her on both cheeks with joy, "Thank you."

"Promise me, Josh," She said softly.

"Promise," Josh replied and Jenny kissed her cheek again and gave her a long warm hug.

"Don't you wanna go, I know you love 311?" Jenny asked.

Remy shook her head, "Don't feel like it," She shrugged. Remy always loved live music of all kinds and now she couldn't even get excited about that. He had taken a lot away from her, Mac had changed her. He had changed everything about what she thought was true in this world, that people were inherently good and that it was safe.

That if you did the right thing everything would be ok, but it wasn't and never would be.

Evil walked the earth, she knew that all too well now; she had stared him right in the face, and lived.

Jenny gave her a sad smile, "You can't dwell on this 24/7 and not have a life." She said with all of the innocence of the young. She really had no clue of the menace that was coming their way. Remy knew and that's why Luke was here helping her handle the trick or treaters and making sure they were the only ones that came knocking.

That's why he had a gun.

"Will you come to see Sublime next month?" Jenny asked, tempting her with her favorite live band.

Remy gave her a wry smile, "Maybe."

"Good," Jenny hugged he again, "Love you, love you, love you so much, thank you."

"Love you too," Remy smiled and for the first time in a while, Luke saw her pretty dimples one on each cheek, the ones he fell in love with, and he smiled too.

Finally though after all this time Luke understood too, and he was in for whatever she needed so they could start a real life together when this was over. In his sock drawer at home sat a ring that he had planned to surprise her with at Christmas time, no one was going to ruin that.

Often Luke wondered when he thought of his love for Remy; would he kill for her? Do anything for her? Yes, he would, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. He wanted to marry her, she was the one.

/

There was something wrong, she was on the edge of sleep, not really awake and yet Remy knew; there was something horribly wrong. The air in the room was thick, it was too hot and sweltering, yet she was freezing. She had been dreaming about swimming pools and red dust.

She sat straight up in bed, shivering and completely awake now; it was three am and she had broken out in a cold sweat. Remy had been dreaming, a nightmare about Mac, one of so many she had still, and they were always so real. Her breath hitched in her chest; she knew something was wrong, now she was awake, it wasn't the nightmare and she couldn't breathe. The TV was still on and she had been waiting up for Jenny, but it was three am now!

"Shit, goddammit, oh my god!," She cursed praying that the girl just snuck in like she herself used to do at that age, "Fuck."

Remy jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to Jenny's room and busted through the half-open door but she wasn't there, her bed was empty, and had not been slept in. "No, no, no no." She started to panic.

Her feet pounded loudly on the steps as Remy ran downstairs like a bat out of hell, still yelling "no, no no" until she got to the couch where Luke was sleeping and woke him up.

"She's not here!" She started to cry, "Luke!, oh my god, oh my god..."

Then her phone began to ring.

/

The sister had been an easy mark, she didn't take after Remy at all, the kid wasn't even carrying her purse and weapons; at least Remy wore boots and carried that knife at all times. He had seen it himself from a distance; his girl was smart at least.

The last time he had been in South Carolina, catching up on what she was doing he'd watched Remy leave the house from down the street to go jogging, she was fuckin fast and wild like he remembered.

She had also bought a new car, a jeep, and tooled around in it with the top down, there was something about a girl who drove a truck. It suited her, the red car and that red hair he couldn't get off his mind.

Mac knew he was obsessed; he didn't care, he watched her daily while he was there, even sat a few rows behind her in a movie on the day before he went back home; he longed to touch her with a burning fire that wouldn't be quenched.

His obsession with her boarded on the cusp of insanity now. Because she had gotten away when no one else ever had and he couldn't stop thinking about her. What was it they said about redheads, firecrotch? That was her, his fireball if she was lit up enough. And he intended to light that fuse, she would fuck him up for this and he welcomed it. But first he had plans for her, it was always hard not to just grab her outright and be done with it but the truth was he wanted to send her to crazy town first and this was the way to do it.

He knew that Remy's weakness was her baby sister, and right now Mac had her Achilles heel handcuffed in the back seat of his car.

Good things came to those who waited, and although he wasn't the waiting type, more the instant gratification kind, this was how it had to go down. He wasn't used to this area of the country and he wasn't trying to fuck up and get caught. There was also the build-up of anticipation that he found he liked, knowing that she would be his again soon. He would get to touch her again soon enough and it would be sweet, he would touch her, fuck her and anything else he wanted to do, she belonged to him.

He'd been sitting in a nondescript rental car all day, had followed Jenny and her friends to that reggae concert and suffered through that fucking shit music until she went to the bathroom alone. Easy peasy. Mac preferred SKA reggae like "Sublime " if he had to listen to it at all. But he hadn't had to be there very long, the kid came along halfway through the opening act and had gone down like a sack of potatoes.

Remy would have put up a fight at least, a hell of a fight and that was what he desired most of all. This kid wasn't what he wanted, not by a long shot.

/

"Got someone here who wants to talk to ya Remy," He handed the phone to Jenny, allowed her to say two words then yanked it back from her.

"Jenny," Remy cried, "Oh Jenny, Jenny."

"Alright, that's enough for now," Mac growled.

"Where are you? You fucking bastard?" Remy screamed, "I'm going to kill you!

"You talk a lot of smack for someone who knows first hand what I'm capable of, Remy."

Don't you touch her!"

He wasn't going to, not one hair on the kids head and he'd already told her so. That was even too much for him, this girl was, just a girl, a kid. It was the sister with the firey green eyes he wanted, Jenny was a means to an end, that's all. But he wasn't telling Remy that, he needed her lit up and terrified and this was the best way to achieve that.

"You want this kid back alive you know what to do." He growled again.

Remy searched through drawers, where were her cigarettes? A drink, she needed a shot of Southern Comfort, vice she had not partaken in recently. Luke watched her skitter around the house like a wound up top and was powerless to help her; this man had to die, it was the only way to give her peace.

After a minute Luke figured out what she was looking for, poured her a shot and she downed it like it was water.

"I'll kill you!" She screamed into the phone and fought back the tears that threatened to spill over her eyes and down her cheeks.

"So you keep telling me," He laughed into the phone, " Listen up Remy, I will cut this bitch open, I will fuck her up."

"Where are you!" She screamed.

"Your passion for me is making me hard Remy." He whispered into the phone like a lover would.

"You piece of shit."

"Fuck I'm gonna cum you keep talkin like that."

"Where the fuck are you!"

"You know where." He said simply and he hung up.

She slammed the phone down and ran back upstairs to pack a bag and get out of there, Luke followed close behind her and she was already shoving clothes mindlessly into a backpack. He took her in his strong arms and ran his hands through her hair so gently. His touch was so sweet, gentle and she had never been touched with such kindness before. It did help a little and she started to focus just a bit.

"Honey you have to calm down...she's gonna be ok, we're gonna get her back..." He knew this was useless even as the words came out of his mouth, it seemed such a trite thing to say, yet he had no other words to comfort her.

"Luke where are my cigarettes?" She sobbed, pulling out a drawer next to her.

With shaky fingers, Remy sifted through the items in the drawer, where were they? Where ? Luke watched her dump the contents out of the drawer and onto the bed, " Honey, breathe, deep breath," He took her in his arms again. "Honey, we both quit, months ago," He reminded her and held her tight. She struggled to get out of his grip and looked up at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen.

"I know where he's taking her, I have to go."

"You can't."

"I have to!" She broke away from him and went back to her closet and pulled more clothes out.

Luke didn't have an answer and she kept packing.

"I need you to go there, Luke, separate from me like we said. Rent me a storage unit, or a garage way far away from the town, look for the jeep in the town and slip the keys and address under the floor matt. I need you to go there and do what we talked about."

"I can't let you do this..." He would do it for her, but he did not want her going up against this lunatic.

"Look. I'm going, that's my sister. It has to be me. Either you'll help or you won't, I'll do it myself, you know I will," Remy hissed, "The police will call her a runaway you know that!"

"Alright, alright," He relented he loved her after all; he knew she needed to do this, and she was right about the police, unfortunately. As he watched her finish packing in her panicked state he wondered again: would he kill for her? Could he? The answer was yes. He would kill this man so they could move on if that was what it came to.

"You have my list right? I'll re-email it to you, I need more things, I need a generator, some Coleman lanterns, an ax and a cage."

Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think.  
PS: Totally unnecessary side note, the concert that Jenny goes to was real here in NJ last summer at the Stone Pony summer stage and I was broke because I saw Badfish( A Sublime tribute band that I would legit quit my job to follow around like The Grateful Dead if I could) five times and couldn't go. I'm still a little salty about it LOL

Thank you for reading xoxoxox


	4. Chapter 4

_**The song I listened to when I wrote this chapter is called "Sugarcane" by Pretty Deep, and I heard it the first time monday when I was watching "Shameless", it fit this chapter so well that I went crazy trying to find out the name of it and get the lyrics. It fits Remy's frame of mind so perfectly I think. Give it a listen.**_

 ** _Posting from my phone cause I'm at work and when I get home I'm gonna crash._**

She was on her way before the sun was up, by five am she was on the road and Luke was on the way to do his part. They had talked about this, if something happened with Jenny, they would go together, if she was the target, Luke would go alone.

She had led him to believe that they had a chance if he would help her, but the truth was, she doubted she would be any good to anyone after this. Remy wanted to be normal and she wanted a life with Luke, but way deep inside she knew; she wasn't normal now, maybe she never had been. Maybe whatever had been normal about her had been lost that night, and her recovery these past months had just been a cruel joke.

The rage in her heart made her feel like she would never recover, or be the same, and Luke wouldn't love the person she was becoming. She had quit smoking months ago, but now she was smoking again too as the sun came up over the long stretch of highway before her. She was falling back in time and becoming someone she wasn't sure she ever liked, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Remy drove in her red jeep with the top down to let the wind wash over her from South Carolina, drank excess coffee and red bull and paid cash for everything from the huge roll of bills in her purse. There could be no record of her going west, no proof she was ever there, because she was going to kill him.

In a locked box behind her seat was her father's shotgun and shells, lots of shells, next to it was a bag, with Rhohypnol, medazaline, ketamine, syringes, zip ties and duct tape in it, she had thought of everything, had been thinking about it a long time. Thinking about him, planning her revenge and most of that plan Luke had no idea about. It was better that way.

It took her three days to get there again, and she didnt want to hit town exhausted, so she made sure to rest on her way. She needed to be on her A game, or this was going to be bad. At the hotels she stopped at she ran on the treadmill, no earphones and swam laps in the pool before collapsing into the bed, with the locks all engaged and the chair under the doorknob.

Luke had left just before her, but he was driving straight through, he wouldn't need to rest until he got there. Once he rented the storage unit he could go crash at the hotel; she had every detail planned with perscision, as if it was meant to be. When Mac called her three months ago she had started buying the things she would need a little at a time, did a lot of thinking and now she was ready.

As she drove, she felt like it was always supposed to happen this way, that she was supposed to go back, it was an erie feeling, because when she left she had been too afraid to ever think of that. But this felt right, it was unfolding in some kind of destiny, and if she could just get Jenny away and safe, she would go wherever destiny led her.

Ahead of her by a few miles at best Luke was driving a pick up truck with all of the things she asked for in the second email. He didn't really agree with what she was planning and hoped that they could just get Jenny back without any fanfare. Luke had no clue. It would never happen that way.

Remy knew he wasnt entirely on board, but he would play a very small role in this any way. He could even leave if he wanted to, maybe she should make him leave, in case it went down bad. He and Jenny should both leave.

It was her show any way; between her and Mac, and unlike Luke, she knew there was going to be a price to pay for Jenny's safety. She slid the dark sunglasses over her face to hide the glare as the sun came up high in the sky; the first thing on her agenda was to pay a long over due visit to that skank Sylvia and then to that janky bar he hung out in.

/

When the house came into view she hadn't expected such a visceral reaction, and she silently berated herself for losing her shit so easily, how was she ever going to do this if just seeing the house did this to her. She sat in front of Sylvia's place with the engine off smoking and remembering things from that night fifteen months ago. The absolute terror when he first grabbed her out there by the pool just feet away from her now. The fear, the pain and the parts of it that had felt good. It had been so hard for her to get over that part; some of it had felt good and here she was right back there again, feeling guilty for something that wasn't her fault.

These were the consequenses she had paid for rebuffing a madman's advances, the consequenses she still paid for to this day. It was never going to be far from her thoughts, but she needed to get a grip. It was just a house, she needed to catch her breath and do what she came here to do. It was just a house.

Remy needed to get it out of her system fast because he was here already and waiting for her to show. It was time to be fierce, and stick to the plan. Mac would smell her fear a mile away and eat it up with a spoon, the way to win this was keep him off guard. He already knew she would come, he would be expecting her; maybe he already knew she was there.

He would be ready with whatever dark intentions he had for her and she had to be one step ahead of him.

Luckily Sylvia was home and Remy was able to check one thing off of her list. Remy didn't even wait for Sylvia to open the door fully, her fist connected with the other woman's face as soon as she saw her, then she cocked the shot gun and aimed it at her. She pushed the gun into the other woman's chest with satisfaction, Sylvia had broken the cardinal female rule; protect each other, that was the girl code since the beginning of time. 

"Hey hey easy Remy," Sylvia put up her hands and touched her face where Remy had hit her chin and shook her jaw a bit to work it out, "Easy, long time no see."

"Where the fuck is Mac?" She brought the gun up closer to Sylvia, pressed it into her chest.

"Don't keep tabs on him Remy," She said with a sly smile that Remy wanted to smack off her face.

"He has Jenny," And as she said it, something told her Sylvia already knew, something about the way she looked at Remy.

"He aint a pedophile Remy, he wont touch her," Sylvia said like it was the most normal thing in the world, "Don't worry about that."

Dont worry about that? Did Sylvia have one fucking clue who she was talking about?

"If he does I'm going to come back here and kill you for bringing him into my life," Remy shouted, "Why didnt you warn me, you knew didn't you, you knew what he was going to do that night?"

No answer from Sylvia as usual, naturally.

"Never mind, I fuckin know, I swear to God Sylvia, anything, anything happens to her and you're dead." She turned and headed back towards the jeep.

"It's not her he wants ya know, he wants you." Sylvia called after her and Remy shot up her middle finger without even looking back."Of course I knew Remy, he set his eyes on you and that was it, there was nothing I could do to stop it."

Remy igoned her and Sylvia kept yelling, "He would never hurt a child, he aint like that."

Rapistes looked down on pedophiles, that was true, her extensive research on the subject had told her that; there were men, people that were both, but Mac wasn't, she had known that.

As she passed the sign that fifteen months ago she sped past in a frenzy, trying to get away from him; now she turned the music up to the bitchin trumpet solo in the song that was on to make her presense in town known. It was November now, cool, not blazing hot like it had been then, and this time she wanted him to know she was here. She had arrived, it was on.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm working a ton of hours in the next two days, I'll try really hard to stay on schedule and post every day, but I don't know how tired I'll be, either way, I'll definitely post over the weekend. xoxoxoxoxox Krissy

 **/**

By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes.  
Macbeth by William Shakespear

Santana was playing on the jukebox about being Smooth as she walked into the shithole bar she had been sure she would never set foot in again. It was just the same, dark and dusty; she didn't know how people could stand it. Even in the daytime it was just about the worst dive she had ever been in and she had been in her share of dives. Remy didn't know the name of the bar, didn't care, she only knew where it was

It was packed in the middle of the afternoon and that made her sad for the people that lived here, they really had no future, and lived day to day just scratching to get by. Her parents had seen that doom of a future and got her and Jenny out of here and she had gone back and made the acquaintance of killer.

Never again, once she left this place she was never coming back, this time for real because he was going to die.

There had been no one around at the address of record for Mac, but she hadn't really expected he would be there, still, she had to try and almost got bit by a huge fucking dog in the process. Remy was a cat person.

The gun was securely back in the lockbox although a gun in a place like this might not be that out of place. This place made a lady think she needed a gun.

She felt eyes on her as soon as she walked in, but not his, she knew how it would feel when he was in the room with her, like someone walked on her grave, and also something more. The response he generated was visceral and raw in her, fear, but always underneath that was something she couldn't or didn't want to name; it was a sort of passion.

Mac wasn't there and she supposed it was time to make some noise until he appeared, because he would appear, eventually.

"Remy, long time no see..." The bartender said, and she smiled because she couldn't remember his name, but she remembered him giving her the creeps, just like now. She ordered a shot and paid, giving him a five dollar tip and set to get her information.

"Where is he? Mac," She asked, "I already went to his house and Sylvia's, where is he?"

"Go have a seat, I'll try and find him for you; didn't know you had business with Mac?"

She nodded and walked away to the farthest and darkest table way in the back, private. She sat down and tapped her boot with her hand, feeling for the knife like a talisman, her security. Slowly sipped her drink, she wasn't trying to get buzzed, she drank just to fit in. It tasted good though, after so long.

Soon he walked in with a red-haired girl, not Jenny, on his arm, the bartender pointed her way and immediately Mac's eyes raked over Remy's face and he pushed the girl away. "I got somethin to do."

The girl was momentarily put off but then slunk away as he looked over at Remy's table, never taking his eyes from her. Remy felt the air around her charge as he went to the bar and ordered a drink, electrical and sparking; he filled up the entire room, and she forced herself to meet his eyes.

Mac's eyes met hers across the bar as she sipped her southern comfort and she would not look away no matter how intimidating he looked, then he winked at her.

.*Youre my reason for reason, the step in my groove*

Do not let him see fear she thought to herself as he stood there eye fucking her from the bar and then he was approaching her.

With two drinks in his hands, Mac came closer and stood in front of her, drinking in the sight of her so close, letting his eyes roam all over her, "Season of the Witch" was playing now and wasn't that just what she was. She had cast a spell on him over a year ago, made him unable to think about much else but her, made him like girls with red hair most of all, among other things.

"Christ you look good," He stared openly at her and greeted her as if they were friends, "Different than I remember."

"Been on a self-improvement plan," She answered, trying to keep her cool and hide the cold sweat that was breaking out and rolling down her back.

"Well," He licked his lips suggestively, "Its worked."

"Where's your friend?"

"Probably blowing some guy for a shot of whiskey by now."

"Oh, a professional then?"

"Fuck off Remy, I never pay for it."

"I know," She said solemnly, "You take it."

"Sometimes," He agreed, "It's you that's gotta pay this time Remy." He leered, and sat down next to her close, too close and it was so dark, "For your sister's life."

"I'm not going anywhere alone with you." She huffed and attempted to scoot away from him, but he wasn't having it. He put the drinks on the table and slid next to her until their thighs were touching.

"I don't fuckin care, the ally is good enough for me." He put his arm around her chair and played with her hair, she ignored him as he let his fingers drift over her neck, "Brought you a drink."

She ignored him, there was no way she was drinking anything he gave her: she sipped her own drink instead.

"And then?"

"And then tomorrow same time, I'll bring her to you her safe, you hug and kiss nice, have a little reunion, and you'll come home with me."

She didn't answer, her mind was spinning, and she knew she'd be up all night trying to figure this out; it could work out good that way if she went to his house.

"Finish what we started," He lit a cigarette and passed it to her.

Remy breathed in a breath quietly, of course, that was what he wanted, that was what she had expected; she took a drag of the cigarette. She was silent, but her mind was going a mile a minute, she could get the upper hand easily with him if he let his libido take charge of him, as he usually did.

"Got some X here, in my front pocket for ya, I know you like it," He moved closer still and ran his nose over her neck, giving her chills, back and forth and breathed her in, "Go ahead and reach in there, hmmmmmm."

The goosebumps were all over her body now, as if she was watching a horror movie; she was afraid of him, but she couldn't ever let him know that. She had to spar with him this way verbally, it was part of his game and she knew it, but it was chilling.

"Never asked you." He was talking again, always talking, " What's Remy short for?"

"I'm not interested in your small talk."

"Tough shit this is my rodeo, you want your sister back virtue intact and unspoiled?"

"Remona." She replied quickly, he was holding all the cards at the moment, but with any luck that would change; she had practiced for this, she could do this.

"Remona, " He purred into her ear and slid his hand over her knee, "I like it, Re-mo-na."

"I'll shoot your dick off first chance I get if you come any closer," She said with a smile, forcing eye contact when it was the last thing she wanted and handed him back the cigarette.

"As I recall, you like my dick," He quirked an eyebrow at her and took a pull on the cigarette, "I think you're very fond of it."

She was ambivalent about his dick at best.

"You gave me Hepatitis," She replied.

He shrugged as if it wasn't news at all, and maybe it wasn't, maybe he had found out somehow, "You stabbed me, more than once."

"You had it coming," Remy replied.

He smiled, "I suppose I did."

Mac could be charming when he wanted to be and that was a bad thing, she had to remember how smart he was and not get thrown off by the way he acted. There was a purpose in every word he uttered, in every action, she needed to remember that. He could be so seductive.

"Heard you been waving a gun around town," He smiled at her and his blue eyes were just as piercing as she remembered; on another man they could make her feel so different, blue eyes were beautiful, even on him.

Fucking Sylvia, "Fucking Sylvia,"

"Don't be too hard on her, she's just got a habit to look out for."

"If she fucks me over again, I'm gonna kill her."

"Killing everyone, are you?" He laughed, really laughed, she was full of piss and vinegar today.

"Whoever has it coming," She answered and gazed at him sweetly.

Mac had to laugh, she was a spitfire still, just like he remembered.

"Why did you dye your hair again, barf brown now, with green tips?" He made a face of distaste as he spoke.

"Because you liked the red," She answered, took the cigarette from him and took a drag, "Where's my sister?"

He shook his head, "It ain't gonna be that easy,"

She met his gaze, "Then I won't kill you fast after she's safe, I'll drag it out."

Mac gazed back at her and licked his lips again, challenge accepted Remona; she blew the smoke in his face instead of turning her head the way she usually did.

"Just remember I gave you a choice." She said, and he brought his face closer to hers and squeezed her thigh, hard, she jumped a little and pulled her leg away, he pulled it back.

"Don't think you're in any position to be giving orders."

"What do you want?"

"Already told ya. What I always want; you." He took the cigarette from her and placed it between his lips.

They both knew what that meant, she wouldn't escape from him this time if he had his way.

"Sure," She struggled to remain casual and calm, "I put out and then don't get my sister back, do you think I'm stupid?"

"I know you aren't stupid, all the same, I'll bring her to you then you stay she goes free, that's my terms, she's safe, and has been the whole time, it's you who won't be safe from me."

She knew that deep inside, as she drove west it played over and over in her mind, it was her he wanted not Jenny, it gave her peace in a way, "You holdin a grudge?"

"Yes," He said and put out the cigarette.

"Me too," She replied and he smiled then.

"Good," He said, that made it so much more exciting to him, "That's cause you're just like me, you may not think so, but you are."

Was she? Yes, she could be if she needed to be.

"Why bring her into it, it was between me and you."

"Why not?" He answered and gave no more, he didn't have to, it was a game to him, like a chess match of death, it was the better player that would live, plain and simple.

Remy didn't answer, there was no answer really to that, but she suspected there was more, with him there always was and it wasn't always obvious what that more was.

"So what's it gonna be, I haven't touched her...yet."

Remy could not bear that thought and before she knew it her hand instinctively flew out and she smacked his face; Mac he grabbed her by the wrist and twisted just enough to hurt her.

"She'll get what's coming to you," He growled, "And I'll enjoy it, every single minute."

Struggling to hide her fear and call up some bravado, she pulled her skirt up over her thigh so he could see the tattoo, he would get off on that. His eyes burned at the sight before him as she struggled to say the words she knew he wanted to hear.

"No," She answered, "I want it."

He let go of her wrist and reached his hand over to caress her thigh, drawing his fingers over the letters with care. "I know you do," He moaned and slid his hand under her skirt and over her panties and up the inseam, "You want me, you don't want to, but you do all the same."

Remy gripped the side of the chair and tried to keep her cool as his lips touched her neck and she felt his hot breath on her skin. He was so sure of himself and cocky, she could understand the appeal in some dark way.

"I like seeing my name on your leg," He moaned in her ear, "I think you caught feelings for me after all?"

Oh, yes she did. Her feelings for him were strong and true, unrelenting and mixed at times, but real.

"Mmm...that's nice, Remy." He rubbed his fingers along the middle of her panties, smiling when he found them damp and slipped them inside, "I remember now you got a nice bush, neat and not excessive. Just right," He groaned lustily and deep in her ear. "I don't understand why women go shaving it all off. To look like a baby? Fuck that noise, it ain't attractive." Then his fingers were inside her and she couldn't deny how good a mad man's touch could feel.

"Her for me." She confirmed in shaky breaths and gripped the chair tighter.

He nodded and slid his fingers over her soft flesh, watching her breath become more labored, and her eyes close.

"Stop," She whispered, but he shook his head.

"Nope, sweetheart I ain't stopping shit. You're gonna cum right here for me and then we're gonna go fuck..."

***Oh No must be the season of the witch, must be the season of the witch.****

/

Notes: Thank you for reading, let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm kinda meh about this chapter, but I've done all I could with it I think. I'm posting the next one too, cause I like it. I want to warn you all, you are gonna be saying "I can't believe she went there," a lot in this story, like in this chapter, but let's remember this is a Mac story. So, yeah I went there and came back and am going back there again LOL. Many thanks as always to the best person I know Magenta's Nightmare for beta reading and hand-holding because I am still always convinced that it's all crap until she reads it. I love you my friend. Also many thanks to Alva Star for leaving the best reviews ever xxxxxx.

Chapter Text

Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill.  
Poision by Alice Cooper

Remy breathed in a deep gasp, as if she didn't believe he would do it and he smiled. Of course he would, had she underestimated him, didn't she know who she was dealing with after all this time? He had to laugh at that.

"Something wrong?" He asked with that devil's smile on his face she remembered.

"Nothing." She replied quickly and fixed her eyes on the window across the room as her legs started to shake.

"Better keep quiet," He brought his lips to her neck, and pushed his fingers inside her.

"Fuck you," She gripped the side of the chair and hung on and struggled to keep her face neutral and not attract attention to them, thankfully they were in a dark corner.

"Later," He purred into her ear and pushed her legs apart more, noting she was trembling with every stroke of his fingers, "But now you'll do what I say and cum all over my fingers Remy."

"Goddamn you," She moaned and let her head fall back against the back of the chair. He manipulated her so well, with words and his touch even though she knew who and what he was; and she had no choice at all but to do his bidding, for now. Remy was manipulating him too, it was the most fucked up cat and mouse game she could think of.

But who was the cat and who was the mouse? It was hard to tell and the roles were switching with every moment they spent together.

"Yeah, I'm sure he has," Was his answer as he watched her struggle to keep her eyes open and not give herself over to it, "Come on Remy, you want to, I know you do."

Mac edged her up a little just to be a dick and then sent her into oblivion. She was silent as she came in a room full of people; then he made a big show of it and slid his fingers into his mouth and turned to her and pulled them out again. Her eyes were haunted and she looked the way he remembered now, broken and beautiful, just like when she was laying on Sylvia's kitchen floor.

"You're a dirty bitch Remona," Mac said with a grin as if she had any choice at all about what had just happened. He wasn't giving her a choice and enjoyed toying with her knowing she would do what he wanted, for her sister.

"Don't go nowhere, we ain't done." He drank his shot and stood up.

She watched him walk to the jukebox and pull some change out of his pocket, pick a song and stare at her across the room as the bars from an old but familiar Alice Cooper song started to play, after a few lines he was coming towards her with a grin.

"I believe they're playing our song Remona."

Remy just looked up at him as he reached out his hand to her, she didn't move and drank the rest of her shot too.

"Dance with me."

"No thank you," She answered.

"Wasnt a question." He took her hand in his, as if she was his date, pulled her up to her feet and led her to the makeshift dance floor.

Remy felt his hands roaming all over her as they danced, which was little more than him pressing his dick against her and pawing at her; that ambivalent feeling came back. The enigma that he was, the fact that he thought he could sexually manipulate her and make her weak. The fact that he had just a few minutes ago humiliated her, and was trying to do it again as his hands slid under the back of her shirt, she hated him and herself.

****I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name.****

As he slowly moved her around the dance floor and held her ass so she couldn't move, and she could feel him hard against her. She didn't want to want it, but as he whispered things in her ear, things that he was going to do to her, she was already on fire and dizzy.

***Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison.****

She was careful not to drink the drink he bought, just her own because she didn't trust him not to dose her, but yet she felt high. Remy tried to shake that feeling and it wouldn't go away. The closer he held her, the more he ground against her, the harder it was to keep a grip on her plan.

*****You're poison, running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't want to break these chains.*****

"Let's go...foreplay is over." He said abruptly then led her towards the back door.

/

Mac led her to the back door of the place as Iggy Pop came on singing about being a Real Wild One and it was so fucking obvious where they were going and what they were going to do. She knew these people, a little bit, but they didn't matter, Eye on the prize Remy she repeated to herself as he opened the door. Eye on the Prize.

"Ever have a revenge fuck, Remy." He said as they went out the back door and into the alley.

"No," She answered.

"It's easy," He turned to her, " Fuck me like you hate me."

"That won't be hard."

"Nah, for me either."

The music still played from inside the bar as she felt for the syringe that was taped to her lower back, just for him. He slid his hands down over her ass as he led her outside behind the bar, casually Remy leaned against the wall hoping Luke was right because it was go time.

Luke had assured her that even if he slid his hands over her back he'd never feel it; Luke had shown her how to work with prosthetics and it felt just like her skin. Mac had pressed his entire body against her and was more interested in her breasts anyway. The way he had her up against the wall didn't leave any room between their bodies in front so it didn't matter; he wouldn't be touching her back.

Mac entwined his fingers in hers and pulled her arms up over her head then swiftly he crashed his mouth down on hers shoving his tongue into her mouth. Remy was in total sensory overload, she could feel the beat of the music against her back and hear the music still, and feel him against her, "You been working out?" He moaned as he slid his hands over her arms, "Thought you had a tight body before..."

She knew he wasn't expecting an answer and he was pulling her t-shirt up already and pawing at her breasts. It was three o'clock in the afternoon, still light out, but they were cast in the shadows of the alley. Still, if someone looked they would see them, he didn't care.

"You were so good just now," He brought his lips down over her bra, "Better than I remember."

His hands roamed lower, between her legs while he tongued her nipple and sucked hard making her grunt in pleasure and he smiled at that. Then he swirled his tongue around until she was about to jump out of her skin.

"Jesus you're soaked," He groaned, "When was the last time you had some dick?"

Remy didn't answer him, the words couldn't come out of her lips, later he would make her say whatever he wanted, but now she still had control of herself, although it was slipping. It slipped more when she heard him unbuckling his pants, that was a trigger noise for her, she remembered that from last time. She remembered how he smelled, how it felt, good and bad, it was all coming back to her in a rush and with it all those mixed up feelings.

"Shit, It was with me?" He grinned at that like it was the best news he had ever heard, for him it was in a way, "Don't you worry baby," He brought his lips to her ear and pushed the hair aside, "I'm gonna make it so good, I'm gonna make you see God."

Mac lifted her up, holding her by the legs, and her back scraped against the wall, he was oblivious and didn't care anyway, he was too busy spreading her legs and ripping her panties off. He shoved them into his back pocket and pressed against her, his dick was hard as a rock, and she felt herself wanting him already.

"Say you want it," He growled against her neck and bit her hard, "Say it."

"Yes, I want it," She repeated, and he pushed his tongue into her mouth, making her moan, she had forgotten what a dirty kisser he was; he fucked her mouth with his tongue and ran his hands all over her body, leaving trails of goosebumps everywhere he touched, "Give it to me..."

Remy felt the sting and burn of his cock then, but it was he that screamed, "Fuck Remy, oh fuck yes," He brought his lips to her ear, "Just like I remember, hang on tight baby."

She was filled up with him completely and his lips on her neck were making her weak already, she gripped the front of his shirt and hung on, as instructed. This would be the last time he did this to her, she vowed, her mind wouldn't be able to stand anymore. It was too good.

Random thoughts passed through her mind as he pounded into her with a vengeance, with a score to settle, as the bricks behind her were scratching her back, her mind was disintegrating.

Mentally she knew she was ruined by him now, he had gotten inside of her head and lived there now, and she wondered if she could ever get away from him. Even if she killed him for real this time, would he stay with her? Would his spirit live inside of her somehow?

Mac grinned against the skin on her neck, she was the most responsive woman he had ever had, even when he knew deep down this wasn't what she wanted, still, she couldn't stop her body from wanting him. She was so wet and so overtaken by him, physically and emotionally and nothing in the world felt better to him than that.

He reached down between them like an expert and she lost all coherent thought for a moment but remembered the syringe she had hidden on her body. This was how she would take him down after Jenny was safe. Next time she couldn't let him overwhelm her, just for a few seconds, that was all she would need. She had practiced that part late at night in her room back home; how to give a shot fast, to save your life.

"Remona," He growled into her ear and bit at her neck, "You missed me didn't you."

He ran his fingers between them and she shuddered, as expected. He knew her, no matter had long it had been, and he knew what she wanted.

"Say it," He demanded as he stopped moving and slid his fingers around between them, her skin was flushing she was close already, goddammit.

"I missed you, " She repeated and her voice was soft and whining, he knew she was getting off.

"No one fucks you good like I do," He whispered, working her over with his fingers, "You want this cock."

"No one..." She moaned and started babbling everything he wanted to hear, "No one fucks me like you do."

"You're my whore," He leaned over and sucked her neck hard, "Take it, Remy, take it, take that fucking cock!"

"Yes, oh fuck yes, yes," She closed her eyes and let it wash over her, in the middle of the afternoon for all the world to see and hear, she screamed. Her hands reached up into his hair and pulled hard and his lips were on hers again, pushing her mouth open and devouring her, all of her.

Luke might see them, the thought was in her head and then gone again, she couldn't worry about that now. She was desperate to save Jenny and she would do whatever she had to do.

Mac came loud enough for the whole fucking bar to hear, but that was what he wanted, none of those assholes were more of a man than he was and they all fucking knew it.

When he let her down, and her feet hit the ground again he smacked her ass, "Welcome home Remy, that's just a preview, glad you're back." He said and walked back inside. Remy stood in the alley for a minute catching her breath and then she straightened herself up, walked down the alley to the street and to her car.

Thank you for reading xoxoxox


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for reading, its about to get bumpy, buckle up

Do you doubt what they say about me? What do they say? It's ok because it's true.I am crazy.

Lisbeth Salander

Remy sat at the same table from the night before, with a drink in front of her that she didn't touch this time; she needed a clear head for this clusterfuck. There were eyes on her from everywhere it seemed, and she wanted to scream, "Yes! I fucked him outside yesterday in broad daylight, what about it!" They all knew and she didn't give a shit, she had stayed up late the night before thinking everything over, she would never see these people again.

Being judged by a bunch of yahoos was the least of her problems.

She was too full of nervous energy, she didn't trust him to keep his word, and she wanted this to be over. Once Jenny was safe, there was more to her plan, Mac thought he'd be taking her back to his house for a repeat of what he'd done at Sylvia's but Remy had other plans.

The syringe was filled with enough medazaline and ketamine to fall an elephant, she had done her research, all those months ago. It was him that was going down this time, not her.

And he wasn't going to like what she had planned.

He was late, he'd said four o'clock and she started to panic, it was four fifteen, then four thirty. Luke had texted her that everything was in place and she pretended to scroll facebook casually as she waited. The music was the usual old rock that she associated with this place. "You spin me right round baby, right round like a record baby, right round," They played that song sometimes at the gym where she kickboxed. It always got everyone all riled up to fight, and it was doing it to her there too.

She couldn't wait to get out of this fucking town again, but for now, she had to wait. He was in charge until Jenny was safe.

/

At five pm she saw Jenny walk through the door, in one piece and he was standing behind her. Remy stood up and ran to her sister, hugging her tight. Jenny seemed ok, she was well fed, clean and not dehydrated, he had made sure she was taken care of.

Remy felt a surge of gratitude hit her and she turned to him meeting his eyes for just a second, and he knew what she was saying to him; a silent thank you. The irony of that was not lost on her, she was thanking a predator for not hurting her sister, the way he had hurt her.

"Happy?" Mac growled, "Told you, I'm a man of my word."

Remy ignored him and ran her hands over Jenny's face and hair still unable to believe she was in front of her, "Are you ok? Did he do anything to you?"

Jenny shook her head and Remy took her by the hand, then hugged her again, "No, he didn't; nothing."

"There's a rental car outside for you," She pushed a set of keys into her sister's hand, "I want you to go now, right now." But Jenny was already shaking her head, "Drive until you're in the next state do you hear me!"

"No, you have to come too," And as Jenny spoke those words Remy felt his hand in the loop of her jeans, and he pulled her back against him. She could leave with Jenny now if she wanted to. They were in a crowd of people and very likely he wouldn't be able to stop her. But he knew and so did she that she didn't want to leave, she had come here for more than one reason.

"I can't sweetie, but...I'll see you soon."

Jenny shook her head, "No," And she started to cry, "No."

Remy pulled her close and ran her hand through her sister's hair, "It's ok, It's all going to be ok, you trust me right?"

Jenny smiled and nodded her head, brushing her tears away.

Remy just nodded, "Please just go, far away from here," She forced a smile, "I'll see you at home."

/

He had let her drive them the five blocks from the bar to his house and complimented her on the jeep as he stared up at the sky and held onto the roll bar. The other hand was firm on her leg, letting her know he was never letting go of her again.

"Gimme your knife," Mac said when they got to the door of his house and he led her inside and turned on the light. Remy was surprised, it wasn't as bad as she expected, maybe he cleaned up because he knew she was going to be there? That was an odd thought to have, but then again she was having so many odd thoughts now.

The dog was barking outside, but otherwise, it was as silent as the grave.

Remy pretended not to hear him and he said it again, she looked over at him as if she didn't know what he meant, but he knew, how did he always know...everything.

"The one in your boot," He replied and held his hand out, "Come on give it here."

Remy pulled the knife out of her boot and offered it to him, he took it and tossed it on the kitchen counter, where her eyes noticed a pair of handcuffs. Then he took her by the wrist hard and she almost crumbled right there.

Internally she shook her head, she couldn't let him handcuff her, and as he reached for them still holding her hand, her other hand frantically worked over her back for the present she had for him.

"Alright Remy, time to get whats coming to ya." He turned to pick up the handcuffs, and for a moment his back was to her as he reached, but couldn't get them on the first try. He pulled her across the kitchen floor farther and he knew she was terrified now.

She was in full on panic now and he could smell it, taste it and it was sweet.

Finally, Remy got her hand on the syringe and slid the cap off one-handed, something she had practiced at home too as he pulled her towards the counter and the cuffs. Just as he was about to grasp for them, she slid the syringe home into his arm and pushed the plunger down hard, slamming all of the liquid into him.

The effect was almost instantaneous like you would see on TV and Remy backed up as he hit the floor with a thud.

/

After she locked the garage door she had to drive around trying to catch a cell signal, after ten minutes Remy finally got three bars and called Luke. He answered right away although she could tell he had been sleeping, of course, he crashed, he hadn't had much sleep at all since Halloween; what day was it now, she didn't even know. Luke had wanted to help her with this part but she assured him she could handle it and she did, she felt powerful for the first time in a long time.

"Ok, it's done, ...are you still in?"

"To the guy that did this to you? Fuck yes," He answered from miles away, he was over in the next town, where no one would see a newcomer.

"No matter what I ask you to do?"

"Remy, you know I'd do anything for you, don't you know that.." He would kill him for her.

"No matter what it is?"

"Yes," He replied, "I got your back you just tell me what you need."

"Jenny left, go follow her and make sure she gets out of here," She pleaded.

"Don't worry honey, I'm on it." He replied, then added, "I love you."

That was the last thing she wanted to hear, even if she felt that for him now, so deep in her soul, she couldn't say it. If he hadn't helped her there would be no way she could have pulled this off, no way. He was her knight in shining armor and she did love him.

Luke would not like what she planned to do; he would never approve, both from a boyfriend standpoint and a human. But she did love him, what she had to do had nothing to do with it, or what she had already done.

"I'm staying, I'll need you tomorrow OK?"

"OK,"

"Hey, Luke?" Fuck it.

"Yeah," He answered.

"I love you too."

/

Mac woke up in the dark and couldn't move his hands, there was music playing loud and shitty; some 70's shit, ELO of all things. He was immediately impressed as he looked around the garage, she was one smart bitch. He knew where he was, of course, that fucker, Harry rented the garage out to people who needed to work on their cars in the winter. A time or two he had worked on cars here himself and wasn't this just a bitch of a coincidence. It wasn't quite cold enough for that business yet, and she must have been in the right place at the right time.

***You gotta slow down sweet talking woman******

There was a chair sat in front of him that he could see in the darkness and he looked for her, she wasn't there. She had zip-tied his hands to the cage and there was a mattress and a crate full of weapons in front of him, he could touch the mattress with his feet, but he knew he'd never lay on it unless he could get free.

The cage was sitting on the cement floor and his back was against it with either hand zip tied to it. It was big enough for him to almost stand in if he could, which at the moment he couldn't and big enough to stretch his legs out.

"On the east side, that's where I met my Remona, I wanna go to a party, that's what she said." He yelled at the top of his lungs at no one and laughed to himself, huge wracking laughter; he had not seen this coming, and he was impressed alright, "She said I love up the way you move I love the way you rap! Boom Boom."

He laughed again and continued yelling.

"Remona am I the only one tell me and she said you're not the only one but you're the best Bradley. Boom Boom Now she's my ruca and I'm barely holding out for my heinia." He screamed into the darkness, she had gotten the jump on him; no one had ever gotten over on him and it was twice now with Remy, his Remona.

Notes: Mac sings "Waiting for My Ruca." by Sublime, I thought it fit here :)

Thank you for reading xoxoxox


	8. Chapter 8

Special thanks to Magenta's Nightmare for pimping the hell out of this story on Tumblr. You are the best, this story is dedicated to you because without you it wouldn't exist, none of my stories would. Now a warning, this story is about to go right down the rabbit hole like "Alice in Wonderland" but worse. I'm trying to post it all this weekend because I think it's a story that you cant drag out with sketchy posting (something I am guilty of). Hope you will all let me know what you think :) Love each and every person who kudos and reviews this. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Chapter Text

/

*****When logic and proportion  
Have fallen slowly dead  
And the White Knight is talking backward  
And the Red Queen's off with her head  
Remember what the dormouse said********

Luke arrived at the garage the next morning and she looked like hell, Remy had stayed up most of the night watching Mac, making sure he couldn't get free, listening to his bitching and then finally fell into a fitful sleep after she dosed him again. The bags were heavy under her eyes, though and she looked so haunted; Luke hated to see her this way, over this man, but soon this would be over. Then she would be free. What wouldn't he do for the woman he loved, no matter what it was, it would never be enough in his mind.

They would both put it behind them, go back to South Carolina and forget it ever happened, he would ask her to marry him and they would live happily ever after, he believed that with every fiber of his being.

There were marks on her, on her neck and arms, from him and Luke knew that bastard had done something to her again, but she had the upper hand; whatever it had been, it couldn't have been that bad. He told himself that anyway, but he didn't really believe it. The thought of that douchebags hands on her made his blood boil over, he wanted him dead just as much as she did now.

Jealousy was a bitch, and Luke didn't care now at all.

She had given Mac another shot because he wouldn't shut the fuck up all night and she needed to sleep, but he was awake now and raging at the sight of her with another man, as she knew he would be. That was part of it, Luke didn't know exactly what part he was playing in her revenge plan, but it was a big part, maybe the biggest.

Luke couldn't help but wonder what had happened the night before between the two of them. The truth was, not much; Mac had screamed and yelled at her when she finally came back calling her a cum guzzling whore, a cocksucker, and a cunt until she had enough and gave him another shot.

/ 7 hours ago /

Was that White Rabbit playing, of all things? Mac could hear Grace Slick's voice in the distance as he opened his eyes. She kept the music nice and loud, smart of her, in case there was any noise. He always knew she was a smart one, he liked the smart ones best of all.

Was she going to torture him? Kill him? Would she cut him the way he had cut her? Would he like it?

He had seen weapons, it didn't matter, he was not going down without a fight. Fuck her, she had won this round, but he could go many rounds, would. But what was she going to do with the ax?

"Remy you fuckin cunt," He yelled and she came in from inside, she had been smoking out the door of the garage and ignoring Jenny's frantic calls. Luke had called her and told her Jenny was well on her way out of Utah and Remy had just shut off her phone after a while.

Jenny was safe, that was all that mattered.

Mac had called her every name in the book so far and she had not answered him until she walked back in the door.

"Awake I see," She said and walked towards him, he could barely see her in the darkness.

"When am I gonna learn not to turn my back on you?" He said with a laugh and she squatted down next to him and jammed another needle into his arm, with less medication than last time. Remy was not killing him, yet.

"Shut up Mac." She said and sat down next to the cage on the mattress and he had to turn his head to see her, there was only a foot or two between them.

"What have you been giving me," His head rolled from side to side, "I'm so jacked up."

"Versed and ketamine."

"Midazolam? Dazzle?," He laughed the laugh of a stoned man and smiled wide, "And I am, dazzled."

"Got it from a pusher in Charlottesville, had to blow him first, ya know?"

She watched Mac's eyes get dark, it was a lie and he was jealous, and that fact gave her an idea, a few ideas actually. It was a lie that served her like his lies served him. She didn't blow the guy, she was a paying customer, with cash to spare but she would have done anything to get what she needed.

"Don't even try and tell me that you're unfamiliar with that type of transaction Mac."

Saying that she did that was to make him crazy, she wanted him to be as crazy as she was, to feel the pain she did every day. As they stared at each other in the darkness Mac grinned at her, he had forgotten what she just said, and he grinned the lopsided grin of the wasted.

"This is kinda sexy," He said to her, and then he was out.

*****Feed your head, feed your head, feed your head***

Remy laid down on the mattress a few feet away from him and fell into the first dreamless sleep she'd had in fifteen months.

/

"Well, ya got me all tied up now. What are ya gonna do with me huh?" Mac yelled from the cage the next morning when Luke had arrived, with a case of water and food for both of them. Luke watched her give Mac a few bites of food and water; it was creepy seeing her inside the cage with him and he'd tried to lick her fingers.

Remy pulled away quickly and came back out towards Luke, who was already about to kill Mac. She could sense that Luke was getting wound up and she didn't have time for that, she should have made him leave when Jenny left, but she needed him, for later on.

"Ok Luke. You can go now. Come back tomorrow."

"Yeah, you better go Luke..." Mac yelled, "You slipped me a ruffie and my pants are still on? That's not how it's done. You suck at this Remy,"

"What did you do to her?" Luke hollered at him, "She was fine, fine until you called her and she heard your voice. Now she's crazy."

"You'd think we were in love..." he sneered from the cage, "Get lost pussy so I can fuck your woman...again."

"Fuck you," Luke slammed his hand down on the cage, now he understood, now he understood why she was doing this, why Jenny being safe wasn't enough, he bent down to meet the other man's eyes as if they were rivals for her affections, "I hope she fucking kills you!"

Mac grunted, "She's a great fuck isn't she?" He said, trying to get another outburst from Luke, but Luke wasn't having it. He stood up, kicked the cage and took his place back next to Remy then put his arm around her. It was a proprietary action he knew, but he couldn't help it. Mac brought out the worst in him, in her, in everyone probably.

"Ever read The Girl with The Dragon Tattoo MAC?" Remy asked trying to redirect this fucked up pissing contest she was witnessing, she pulled her knife out of her boot and rolling it through her hands.

"No or that other trash shit you told me about," Mac answered then smiled that devil's smile she remembered, the one that haunted her dreams.

"Pity, I'll give you a short rundown. The female protagonist, Lisbeth, my spirit animal, she has some bad luck and a man in power over her rapes her."

"It wasn't rape, you wanted it, you fuckin loved it!"

"It was coercion, it was you demanding payment for my sister, and before that."

"Coercion my fucking ass. You're a cock hound."

Luke balled his fists up but that was all, he was going to kill him just for saying that one thing to her eventually, but for now he wasn't letting this mother fucker get to him. He needed to keep control of himself, or he was going to shoot this asshole.

"You make her cum the way I do Luke?" He said, "Tell em, Remy, tell em about yesterday in the alley. Shes a fuckin wet dream is what she is, every fuckin time. Like a freight train. I fuckin got her off in the middle of a bar full of people in the middle of the afternoon."

"You're disgusting," Luke growled.

"So that's a no, then?", He laughed, "Shit, Remy. You need a man who knows how to handle you."

She ignored his bullshit, it was all bullshit.

"Lisbeth gets revenge ... and so will I."

"You ain't gonna do shit to me." He growled.

"Why did you take her and not me? Why won't you tell me?"

"Cause I wanted you all lit up like a Christmas tree and you are." He laughed, "Look at you, all wired up and spinning like a top."

The worst possible thing for her was for something to happen to her sister and he had figured that out. This was all a game to him, a mind fuck; she had plans to mind fuck him right back.

"It's ok Luke, go ahead, come back tomorrow." She said turning to face him now and giving him a slight smile.

Luke squeezed her hand and narrowed his eyes, he didn't want to leave her alone with him, "You sure?"

She nodded and Luke leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, it was their first kiss; then he was gone. Luke left reluctantly, but he knew that Mac was tied tight and she needed to do this, whatever it was she was going to do because she had not clued Luke in on this part.

"Jokes on you Remona. I'm kinda into this," Mac laughed.

"Oh, you won't be soon." She walked over and pulled the chair so it was in front of him and sat down.

"Then what?"

"I'll kill you."

He laughed, " You ain't got the balls."

She spread her legs, placed her feet on the cage, so his view was at eye level. She had changed into leggings and a long t-shirt, but he could see what she wanted him to see.

"Why didn't you just take me?" She passed the knife back and forth from each of her hands and made eye contact with him.

"Well, where's the fun in that?"

"I am going to kill you, I've said it all along,"

"Then that does make you like me."

"I know," She ran her teeth over her bottom lip, Remy leaned over him giving him a nice view of her tits; then she stood up and crawled into the cage with him. Now it was he who was wound up, she still held the knife and he was going crazy not knowing what she planned to do to him.

Remy came closer, ran her lips over his neck the way she was sure he liked, licked slowly down to his collarbone, then back up to his ear.

"Now that's more like it," He groaned.

"You want more?"

He nodded, "Fuck yeah, this is hot."

She shook her head, "No more."

"Bitch."

****** It's you that I adore. You'll always be my whore. We must never be apart.******

"Turn off this fucking music Remy, 24 hours of this shit and I hate Smashing Pumpkins."

She leaned closer to him from the mattress where she sat now, she had slept there that night, with her knife in her hand and the shotgun. He had been too drugged to know it but now it occurred to him; she had slept next to him; maybe she had this guy Luke wrapped around her little finger like a bitch, but it was him she slept next to.

"But I made this playlist just for you... songs in the key of Mac."

"See you've been thinking about me too." He grinned, "I knew it."

Remy didn't answer him, instead she brought her lips to his neck again and sucked hard and he closed his eyes, yeah he was into this alright. If she insisted on playing this awful music he could tolerate it he supposed. The feel of her lips on his neck was driving him nuts and eventually she would untie him.

****Lovely girl you're the murder in my world. *****

"You can molest me all you want Remy," He groaned, "I won't even call the cops."

Her lips were soft and warm, down over his chest and her hands, her hands were on his dick through his pants; God it felt so good. Who the fuck knew that he would like being tied up, of course, she would figure it out; they were two of a kind.

She stopped suddenly, just as he was about to beg her to jerk him off and she stood up. Mac watched in anticipation as she slid her leggings off, then her panties, which she threw deliberately just out of his reach.

"Ah, you fuckin suck woman, that wasn't nice," He groaned, she was gonna get fucked good for this.

"I'm not nice," She replied, "I was, but not now."

She stood in front of him, just out of his reach and he could smell her, it was intoxicating. She was so close, just a few more inches and he could taste her, he opened his mouth.

"Come on, closer baby," He moaned, "Bring that sweet pussy over here."

Remy backed up to the mattress instead and sat down, spread her legs and leaned on her knees, meeting his eyes.

"Really?" He laughed as spread her legs wider in front of him, he could see her pussy full on, and he couldn't touch her or himself. Now he understood what she was doing, "Remona, when I get free you're gonna pay for this!"

She shook her head, "You aren't getting free," she said and slipped her fingers down between her legs, she could see he was hard and suffering and that was what she wanted. Mac was breathing heavy and trying to get free and she didn't care, he was right, she was not nice and he had made her that way.

"At least let me lick your fingers," He groaned and tried, without success to get the restraints undone, he pulled on them with all his strength, to get to her, but it was no use. When he got free he was going to fuck her to hell and back for this.

His body and mind were aching, his arms flaccid and useless and, oh how his dick ached for her, but he couldn't get free. Now he knew what torture felt like, for a man like him this was worse than cutting, or getting stabbed with an ice pick, and she was going to pay for this.

/

"Remy, Remy. Wake up I gotta piss."

She rolled over on the mattress and sat up, it was just getting dark and Remy still had on the same t-shirt and leggings, brought a jug to him and set him up then turned while he used it, then took it away. She didn't look at him the entire time, pretending to be half asleep, as she brought the jug to the door and dumped it out.

"What;'s your problem, you've seen it before." He badgered her as she zipped his pants up again.

Remy slid down along the wall of the garage and looked at him wearily.

"It's paybacks. I get it. Don't mean I'm not gonna fuck you up for this. But I get it," He said.

So he, understood her? Yes, and she understood him.

"You fucked up this time," She put her feet flat on the concrete and spread her legs to give him a view again, "You'll never, ever touch me again."

She ran her hand over her lower thigh, then over the apex of her thighs and he was drooling, if she kept doing this in front of him he was going to explode.

"Jesus Christ Remy at least unzip one of my hands,"

She shook her head, "No touching," She continued, "It took me a long time to realize what you did to me wasn't my fault."

"Fuck you, you liked it, all of it," He sneered, "You liked it in the bar and you liked it in the alley, like the whore you are."

"Yes, I did. And it fucks me up that I did. But it was never my fault. I was almost over it, almost normal again, but you couldn't stay away. Why?"

"Because you got away," He said as if it was the most simple thing, "No one ever gets away from me and neither will you."

Remy shook her head, did he not understand that it was he who wasn't getting away?

"Yes I did, I got away and I thought I was going to be ok, but I'm not." She whispered, "I'll never be ok, I know that now, do you know why you're tied up?" She got closer to him again, he could smell her again, then she ran her lips over his neck, licked and then blew hot breath there.

"Cause you're kinky?" He groaned at the feel of her lips and her hot, wet mouth on his skin.

"In a little while you're going to want the use of your hands and it's not gonna happen."

"You're fuckin sick ya know that?"

"Takes one to know one doesn't it?"

He wasn't giving her the answer she wanted or maybe he had, and then she kissed him nasty, running her hands all over him until he was ready to explode. Then she stood up and walked to the mattress and laid down, where they spent the next fifteen minutes staring at each other, both out of breath to the sound of Pat Benatar singing "It's a Little Too Late."

******It's a little too little  
It's a little too late  
I'm a little too hurt  
And there's nothin' left that I've gotta say  
You can cry to me baby  
But there's only so much I can take  
Ah, it's a little too little  
It's a little too late.****

Then Remy finally closed her eyes to try and get some sleep, tomorrow was a big day and the last thing she saw before sleep over took her was his face.

Thank you for reading xoxoxox


	9. Chapter 9

There's a lot of Music in this chapter, to those of you who like it, I'm happy, to those of you who don't I'm sorry but, through music, I want to show Mac's state of mind and Remy's. The music is "April. 26 1994" by Sublime and "Her Name is Alice." by Shinedown two of my personal favorites and I write to them a lot. If you listen to the words to these songs, I feel like they fit and may be prophetic even. These are long chapters because I couldn't break them up in a way that made sense to me, sorry about that and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Text

/

He opened his eyes and the music was still playing, she wouldn't turn it off, he knew, it was to protect her and make him nuts. Mac would do the same if he was her if someone was screaming out here in the canyon it would echo like a motherfucker off the hills, but music wouldn't be noticed as much. People up here would just think someone was working on cars or meth and not come near at all. She had thought of everything, it was almost like she stalked him the way he stalked her. The thought of her spending time to learn about him and his way of life made him smile.

The music was like Chinese water torture though.

*******Let it burn wanna let it burn.*************

Mac wanted to go back to the wet dream he was having until he realised it wasn't a dream, because she was on top of him. Remy's sweet legs were on either side of his and apparently she was ready to ride his dick; finally. He knew she couldn't keep off it for long, although it had been almost 24 hours by his estimation that they had been together.

He could feel her straddled on top of him, and it felt so good, she moved just a little bit, dry fucking him, but not enough. He tried to move his hands, but of course, he couldn't, he wanted them on her hips to get her moving faster, this was agony.

"I need a better lap dance than that sweetheart," He groaned with his eyes half open.

He was still dressed unfortunately and unable to grab her, although he struggled against the ties constantly. When he opened his eyes and she had slid down and kneeled in front of him now, and that was ok by him too. If he could he would have pinched himself to make sure it wasn't some kind of ketamine high he was on. He closed his eyes and opened them again but he was still tied, although working hard to get free.

Remy slid her lips down his chest, licking his stomach, fuck, this was more fucking like it. If she wanted to tie him up and molest him, he was down for it. Fuck yes, but if she made him watch her cum again he was gonna rip his own hand off trying to get to her. Getting sucked off was always welcome and the anticipation was making his blood boil, she was his little fireball after all.

**************Wanna let it burn, wanna wanna let it burn, I feel insane.***********

Remy gave him a sweet smile, batting her eyelashes and unbuckled his pants, then he felt her small hands inside as she freed his throbbing cock. He moaned like a bitch and didn't even care, and watched her intently as she licked her lips and made eye contact with him, he ate that shit up, just like most men. Mac just stared at her as she gripped his cock and looked into his eyes like he was the greatest thing she had ever seen. God, he wanted to touch her so desperately.

"Sublime" was playing and he was a fan, it was interesting that they had the same music taste, like they were soul mates. Evil soulmates, but soulmates just the same he thought.

"I want that," She said in the sweetest voice he had ever heard.

"Then take it, baby," He groaned and then her lips were on his chest and making their way lower, he sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. What he wouldn't give to touch her hair, this was hot as fuck, maybe the hottest experience of his life.

********Riots on the streets of Miami.**************

She bent down and slid her hair over his stomach, she knew how to work it when she wanted to and he was on his way to heaven. Remy stopped and looked up at him again, he was a panting mess, just like she wanted him to be. A little voice in her head accused her, "You're no better than him, this is rape." She ignored the voice, all reason was out of her mind now and she was his.

**********On the streets of Long Beach.************

Then her lips were there and she licked him from base to tip, all he could do was watch her as she took him into her warm mouth, "Fuck yes, Remy," he was coming unglued already and it hadn't been two seconds, she was bringing him to his knees with record speed. "Oh fuck me, Remy," he groaned, "Come up here and ride this cock the way I know you wanna."

***********Eureka California won't you let it Fuckin burn.**********

Remy worked him over good with her tongue and Mac was seconds away from blowing his load in her sweet, wet mouth, oh thank Christ. He could at least buck his hips into her and he did, and it felt fuckin amazing; then she stopped abruptly and looked up at him.

"Are you Fucking kidding me?" He screamed.

She shook her head.

"Afraid not Mac," She said.

"I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you when I get out of these." He screamed, "Oh for fuck's sake, goddammit finish me off, please."

She shook her head and lay back on the mattress on her side in front of him and ran her hand over her breast, "Now, don't close your eyes, I know you like to watch."

/

*******I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time  
And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind  
And the girl that chased the rabbit, drank the wine and took the pill  
Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels******

Later when it was full dark she sat with her legs crossed on the mattress opposite him, the lantern was the only light but they could see each other well enough. She had been giving him water and food again, but it was no consolation to her heart now, it was nighttime again and she had spent the day doing things she hated herself for now. That was the difference between them, humanity, he felt no guilt for anything and she felt it for everything.

"I am like you. Look at what I've done." Remy whispered.

"Seems like you've gone to crazy town," Mac replied, "I'm the one who's tied up but you're the one who's in a cage."

******To stand outside your virtue  
No one can ever hurt you  
Or so they say****

Remy thought about that and it was true, he had put her in a cage fifteen months ago and she would never be free of him until he was dead, or she was.

*******Her name is Alice (Alice)  
She crawls into the window  
Through shapes and shadows  
Alice (Alice)  
And even though she's dreaming, she knows

Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain  
And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain  
And through the looking glass, we see she's painfully returned  
But now off with her head, I fear is everyone's concern

You see there's no real ending  
It's only the beginning  
Come out and play *******

Was it the PTSD making her this way? She didn't know and it was too late to care. Maybe she should have taken the meds that shrink had prescribed, but it was too late for that too. It was too late for anything.

"You must have been planning this a long time." He said, bringing her out of her own thoughts.

She nodded, " Yes, from the minute you called me."

"I am impressed Remona, I really am, you got the jump on me twice, why is that," He asked, "Are you my weakness?"

She shrugged and stared into his eyes, was he her weakness now?

"I can't believe what I'm planning."

******This kingdom  
Good riddance  
Her freedom  
And innocence  
Has brought this whole thing down.*****

"Bring it," Mac replied.

Thank you for reading xoxoxox


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I combined the last two chapters cause they were short and I figured why drag this out, I didn't see Remy keeping him prisoner for weeks and weeks, she'd want it over with so it's going to be over with. There's more music good, bad or indifferent, it's how I see it in my head. Remember I said I was going there, the story is called Season of the Witch for a reason.

Chapter Text

/

"Remember my friend Luke," Remy said as she pulled the mattress away from the cage just a bit and Mac wondered what she was up to now, "He did all the research for me about the area, where this place was..."

"So I'll fuck you up first when I get out of here before I fuck her up," Mac answered, staring daggers at Luke, she was impressed that he never shut up about getting even, he was like a dog with a bone.

"Jenny's gone, right? Did she call you?" She turned and asked Luke.

"Yeah, she's in Salt Lake City by now. She's got her plane ticket, she's safe honey," Luke took her hand again.

"Oh, honey, ain't that nice?" Mac sneered, but he was burning inside. She belonged to him and only him and that guy was going to get hellfire rage when he got out of this.

Luke leaned down and got eye to eye with him, "I'd kill you right now for what you did to her but she says no."

"Suck my dick." Mac stared him down.

When she told Luke what she wanted to do, Luke agreed readily because of all the shit Mac was talking about her in front of him like he wasn't even there. He was a man after all, with a man's need to prove a point if one needed to be proved, and it did.

He couldn't deny that the fact that Mac saying he'd been with Remy made him insane; Luke was down for it. Part of him would enjoy it, showing this piece of shit who she really belonged to. When she had told him what she meant to do, Luke was admittedly cautious. It wasn't how he had wanted it to be, how he had imagined it would be, but she needed to be free of this nut job for good. He knew she could never move on from what had happened to her any other way and maybe he wouldn't be able to either unless this was done.

When his lips touched hers Luke felt nothing, it was too weird, but the man in the cage was going berzerk. The music was so loud, always she kept the music loud and it was needed now because Mac was losing his mind.

*******But I never seen nothing like you.********

"I'm going to kill you motherfucker," Mac yelled over the music that was louder now because Remy knew he would be screaming his head off over this. As expected he was kicking his feet up and using his body to try and get his hands lose, but it wasn't fast enough for him.

********"Do you, do you want my love, woman  
Do you, do you want my face, I need it!  
Do you, do you want my mind, I'm saying it!  
Do you, do you want my love."*****

Luke stood behind her and ran his hands over her stomach slowly as Mac pulled at the ties, then slowly over her breasts. He made eye contact with Mac and whispered "Fuck you asshole," then ran his fingers through her hair, kissed her neck, once, twice, three times.

Remy let him pull her shirt over her head and slide her leggings down. As she stepped out of them Mac's eyes settled on his name on her leg and that motherfuckers hand passing over it, the spot he'd marked her as his. He was going to cut that guy's hand off for touching her and kill her for letting him do it.

Luke had loved for her for a long time but he knew she was damaged. Maybe this would heal her and she could be free. Never a man to be party to anything like this before, but for her, he would do this horrible thing, if she wanted him to. Remy stared straight at Mac even as Luke's hands moved all over her body and she smiled at him.

"Remy you fucking whore don't you do this!" Mac was screaming, "I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

********"Do you, do you want my love, woman  
Do you, do you want my face, I need it!  
Do you, do you want my mind, I'm saying it!  
Do you, do you want my love."*****

That motherfucker was touching what belonged to him and he was in a blind rage now. He'd been working the ties, Remy hadn't been diligent about checking them lately and they had been getting looser.

Luke had turned her to face him and kissed her again, pulling her close against him and ran his hands down over her ass. He pulled her up against him and again looked over at the cage, and the man in it.

There was nothing Mac could do but sit there and watch as she fucked another man just feet in front of him and he had never felt such rage in all his life. She was going to die for this and so was her boyfriend and he was going to make it hurt. The entire time he pulled at the zip ties until his hands were mangled and bloody and he didn't even feel it.

All that mattered was getting free.

Seeing another man's hands on her ignited strength in him and the desire to make her pay and she was going to pay dearly. Maybe he'd go find her sister after all and fuck the shit out of her too.

/

After, Remy got dressed again and she couldn't look at Luke, this didn't make her feel better, it was worse now, and she knew he felt just as dirty as she did. They stood together talking quietly about what to do next, and Mac was pulling at the cage and pulling at the ties.

"You're dead Remy, dead!" He yelled, "I'm gonna fuck you till your eyes pop out, you fucking whore," He screamed, "I'm gonna find your sister."

He was making progress on the zip ties, she hadn't tied them tight enough to cut into his skin and that had been her mistake. Compassion was going to bring her down; she wanted to kill him, but she couldn't hurt him.

Remy's back was to him when he got the ties undone, popped them off and shook his hands out. Luke was too busy whispering to her that everything was going to be alright when Mac plowed right into her and knocked her into the wall.

Luke was knocked off balance but quickly got to his feet again.

Remy slid down in a heap against the wall and didn't move, then Mac turned towards Luke who had gotten up and was going for his gun on a table by the door.

Luke wasn't fast enough and Mac got the ax and came at Luke who almost had his gun, but he was just not quite quick enough.

"Motherfucker you're gonna find out what happens to people who touch what's mine," Mac growled, letting the ax swing back and forth beside him.

"She isn't yours."

"Yeah, she is, always will be. "

He tackled Luke with all the pent-up rage that was inside of him and they landed on the floor with Mac on top of him raining bone-crunching punches on him until he was almost knocked out. Luke had gotten a few in on him, but Mac was going on full adrenaline and stronger than Luke had thought.

There was so much blood coming from both of them, yet they kept going, determined to kill each other.

When Mac had overpowered Luke enough he raised the ax up high and cut into Luke's right hand, once, twice, then finally the last blow covered him in blood and finished the cut. Luke was screaming in pain and Mac ignored him and turned to his other hand.

"You fucking psycho," Luke mumbled, already in so much pain and losing so much blood he was going into shock.

"You don't ever touch her!" Mac yelled and chopped off his left hand in the same brutal manner, it wasn't quick like in the movies and Mac was glad, this fucker had it coming.

Leaving Luke half alive he turned and set his eyes on Remy crumpled and dazed on the floor.

Mac stood up and wiped the blood of his enemy off his face and dropped the ax next to Luke; he grabbed the half-dead man and propped him up against the wall. He wanted this guy to have a view of what was coming next.

"Now you're gonna see how a man does it," He said and kicked him in the balls for good measure.

"Oh, Remy, Remona," He called to her and her eyes opened as she lay there on the floor, he was covered in Luke's blood, "You've been a bad girl."

She stood up, trying to get her footing, but he was too quick Mac leaped and landed on her, and they both fell to the ground, he rolled her over and pushed her legs apart, two days of pent-up sexual turmoil was about to explode, she had fucked that guy right in front of him.

He tore at her leggings and dug his hands into her hips as he pulled them off of her, "You fucking bitch," He yelled, "You fucking whore."

She kicked her legs up and tried to get him off of her like in self-defense class but he was too strong, rage had given him the strength of many men it seemed.

"Fucking say it," He slapped her hard, "No one fucks you like I do."

"No, goddam you," She screamed and he hit her again and again, taking all his rage out on her.

Then his hands were around her throat and she slapped at him trying to get him off her, finally, he let go of her neck, "I ain't gonna kill you yet."

He looked down at her as she tried to catch her breath, there were bruises already forming on her neck and he had split her lip again like last time.

Remy reached up and scratched his face and he smacked her again, "This ain't gonna be good for you this time," He unbuckled quick and sank home inside of her finally and Remy screamed; for the first time in days, he was glad the music was so loud. She didn't stop screaming the entire time and he hurt her because he could and because he wanted to.

/

Somehow she got her feet up against his stomach and because she had been bench pressing 300 pounds for the last few months she was able to get him off her. He hadn't expected that and it took him by surprise. He didn't fuckin care, he'd chase her down, at least he finally got to cum. Remy was always a lot of work, he stood up and buckled his pants, he kind of liked having to work at it.

******You gotta slow down (slow down) sweet talking woman (slow down)  
You got me running (run, run)  
You got me searching  
Hold on (hold on) sweet talking lover (hold on)  
It's so sad if that's the way it's over****

She ran for the door grabbing the shotgun as she passed and her car keys off the table by the door, he would be getting up soon and she had to get far enough away to get a good shot at him. She was limping, bruised and bloody thanks to him, but alive and still able to get away, again.

As she ran out the door she tripped, dropped the keys, then he was after her and she had no choice but to run up the hill. Remembering the shotgun she turned and fired, totally missing him.

"You missed me bitch," He yelled as he gained on her and she turned, pumped the gun and fired again. Remy didn't miss that time. The bullet grazed his thigh and another the side of his hip, she was like that actress in T2 and Mac knew she wasn't going to stop until he was dead.

She turned back and shot at him again, missed this time, but the next shot got him right in the leg.

"Thought you were aiming for my piece." He laughed.

"Fuck you, say goodbye Mac." She cocked the gun again one-handed, shot and missed again but he was coming at her now.

"If I'm gonna die, I'm taking you with me." He staggard up the hill after her.

Remy cocked the gun again and shot him square in the stomach, that was a mortal would she knew. But he still kept coming after her, limping more, as bloody as she was, but still determined to get at her.

She aimed the gun at his feet and fired and then he was charging her, "We're both gonna die," He yelled as his hands made contact with her chest, "I'm takin you with me." then they were airborne over the side of the cliff.

****Hold on (hold on) sweet talking lover (hold on)  
It's so sad if that's the way it's over.****

They were airborne and then they weren't, they landed 100 feet down into the canyon facing each other, with their hands touching, right next to each other in death, as if they had been lovers.

THE END

Thank you for reading xoxoxox


End file.
